


como fuego fuego

by shafusu



Series: Extras for Wings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Wings!AU, also this might not happen in the actual fic we'll see, if you don't like ot3s this aint the drabble for you, im moving my things from tumblr dont worry if you've seen this there--its mine, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said having two boyfriends was bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	como fuego fuego

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote for the Wings!AU, I'm not entirely sure if I want to actually go with it for the actual chapter fic but we'll see. The Wings!AU was a concept started on tumblr by jean-bo-peep. The sister fic to my "a sonnet for the age old dilemma" is called "Fly" and it's written by ceilingfan. Give it a read.

Yuu wasn’t a very complicated person, he couldn’t even say he was a person anymore–and that complicated things didn’t it? It sunk in that he had to deal with more things than just his usual, oops I missed class yet again. He wasn’t sure if he could even go to class anymore.

Months had passed since the fall out of a group of people that he found less than savory, the thought bringing a bitter taste to his mouth, much more bitter than the salad he was eating. Yuu was trying to turn over a new leaf, and by that it meant learning new habits and unlearning ones that had been programmed into his ill-gotten brain. So much of him was instinct now, and although that wasn’t necessarily a problem for someone who prided himself in begin a human hurricane, there were new instincts he wasn’t entirely fond of.  
He pouted as he watched his battered fingers pick at the leafy greens that decorated his plate, making an audible noise akin to a whine.

It seemed as though his current pillow wasn’t exactly too fond of him not eating, especially since they went through the trouble of finding things on the internet that he could eat. Although he was still part human, there were some things he couldn’t eat anymore, “Stop being stupid and munch on that, eh? I read somewhere that these would help with your stomach ache,” Ryuu mumbled, throwing his head back.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuu decided to grip the plate tight enough so that it wouldn’t slip out of his fingers. He lowered the plate onto the space beside the couch, carefully maneuvering himself so that he was laying on his stomach instead of on his side. He gradually shifted upward, a little awkwardly, enough to insight a few breathless complaints from Ryuu but it wasn’t anything he felt he should be worried about. Yuu settled on the taller man’s chest, letting his hand hang off the edge of the couch. He was nestled in kind of tight, but there was nothing he would have preferred–

Well, that was a lie, there was. He just wasn’t back yet.

“Ryuu–I don’t like eating plants. They taste so plain, I didn’t like them before and I sure as hell don’t like them now,” Yuu replied, features marred by a clear frown that made him look pained as opposed to mildly upset. It was a consequence of the added features he didn’t necessarily want.

“Mmph,” Yuu could hear the disgusting snort that resonated from the other man, “You complain too much. It might just be ‘cause you ain’t got shit to do here. ’M telling you, you gotta get some kinda hobbies. Do what Shouyou did, little bastard managed to get it in good with the Neighborhood Watch Committee. Somethin’ about having good eyes.”

Yuu settled down quietly, mulling over the words.

It had been a few months, “splices” were becoming much more of a common occurrence. So many of them were freed, allowed to do what they wanted with their lives for the first time in their lives. It had taken a few weeks initially to spread the word and get everyone on board, but once they had turned out quite the following, it was impossible for anyone to ignore. Of course, there would always be those who were inherently backwards, believing that “splices” were some destructive species that needed to be eliminated–but that wasn’t the point.

Although only a short time had passed, many of them, like Shouyou, were now able to go out and about without fear of being imprisoned. Asahi was out and about because of all they had been able to do. All the evidence they had piled up thanks to Daichi and Suga, so many others that had become so eagerly involved to fight for a cause they deemed to be worth it. Yuu almost couldn’t believe that it started with him being mesmerized by Shouyou, and wanting to see him set free. Where he felt he belonged.

Even if they had kidnapped him, Yuu couldn’t find it in himself to be angry about what those people had done to him. These wings, these claws–those gashes he left in Ryuu’s arm, the one’s he so gently traced whenever they lay on the couch together. All those newly added scars, the soft murmurs of I’m sorry that were so often repeated not too long ago, the realization that there was nothing he could have done. Neither of them were prepared for anything, Yuu in particular. He just knew he had to act, and thankfully, Ryuu was always there right behind him.

Gold eyes refocused their attention on Ryuu’s arms, both of them, resting underneath his head as he rested. Eyes closed, he watched as Ryuu’s chest rose and fell with every breath. The movements mimicked his own, a confirmation that they had made it through. Everything they had done, was beyond worth it. And although they couldn’t necessarily say the relationship they had now was normal, it was something Yuu knew he wouldn’t have given up for anything.

A smile slowly spread across his features, Yuu quietly reaching down and slipping a claw over some stray bits of lettuce. The smile soon turned into a grin, taking advantage of the other boy’s obliviousness. He shifted slowly, carefully, raising the piece he had grasped and holding it a few inches away from their nose. Ryuu twitched a little, but refused to open his eyes, muttering something about “Noya, if you don’t fucking stop I swear..” before Yuu brushed the leafy green against the tip of his pointed nose.

“Next time I ain’t making you shit, even if it is fuckin’ leafy, tree garbage,” Ryuu said, groaning at the ticklish sensation before snapping his teeth angrily at Yuu’s fingers, successfully taking the piece of lettuce and angrily chewing it. It made Yuu laugh a bit, how serene Ryuu could look when he wasn’t making those faces he usually made. He looked pleasant almost, peaceful, and then you got to those angry reflexes. His expression contorted disgustingly, not that Yuu was going to complain. He had a habit of making similar facial expressions.

Wasn’t that some kind of ailment? When you hung out with someone so often you and them essentially became the same person?

A laugh rippled through Yuu’s body, wings twitching slightly as he climbed up a bit higher so he could look at Ryuu, face to face, “Despite whatever you think, I’ll have you know I appreciate the things you do for me, even if you’re trying to feed me literal trash because you can’t cook.”

Ryuu gave him an exasperated look, rolling his eyes and growling up at him, “Says the moron that decided that creating a pizza from moldy leftover meatloaf was a good idea, I am self taught in understanding what mold /looks like/ at least.”

Yuu let a sigh pass, dipping his head down and pressing his lips momentarily onto Ryuu’s, mumbling against the wet skin, “I’ll have you know that I am trained in the art of crafting unnatural delicacies, my mother showed me how. I’d be more than happy to give you a lesson.”

The man underneath him let out a puff of air, eyes half lidded as he spoke, voice trailing quietly, “Don’t you fret, darling. If I ever dare tempt fate and needed a method to kill someone discretely, I’ll be sure to approach you first.”

“Ohhh,” Yuu cooed, trying to stem the rush of energy that coursed through his veins like lightning, “Using your words, are you? I didn’t know you knew how to go a sentence without swearing.”

Ryuu only shook his head slightly, tilting his head slightly and returning the intimate gesture, his hands slowly making their way up and settling on his lower back.

It didn’t feel like that long ago, that he was mulling over whether or not to tell his best friend all the things he kept hidden away. It didn’t feel like long ago that Shouyou, Asahi, and so many others became a part of his life. The changes done to him, maybe they made him bolder, as if he already wasn’t.

Every single scream that tore through his throat, they were worth this, they were worth coming back to this. The soft, wet skin that clung onto his own, the sensation of never wanting to let go. Clawed hands reached for Ryuu’s cheeks, the touch light, almost as though Yuu was afraid to scratch something. Afraid that if he applied too much force that the talons he had been given would tear into the other man’s skin.

There was truth to that fear.

Even as he felt a tongue swipe carefully against his reddening lips, he couldn’t bring himself to allow it inside, as grateful as he would be for the intrusion. The teeth that rested in his mouth were not normal, they were sharpened daggers. If his hands could rip into Ryuu at any given moment, a much weaker, supple tongue would be no match against the blades hidden away in his mouth.

Yuu always felt awestruck by Ryuu’s movements whenever they were this close, despite all his inate fears and far too careful movements. Ryuu seemed to take reign of everything, trying to coax him out of the shell of protection he wore. Every time he’d try and plant another kiss, Ryuu would shift his head a little. He’d miss as a result, leaving him open for the other man to steal a kiss of his own. Each one quietly asking him to fall deeper, allow himself to get carried away–

But he couldn’t just yet.

Yuu’s ears twitched slightly as he heard footsteps coming up toward the door. He raised his head, pressing palms against Ryuu’s chest. He ignored the grumbles that came as a result of his actions, watching the doorknob wiggle slightly. The sounds of a lock turning and the door finally opening followed, an all too familiar, large figure fumbling about before closing the door behind him.

“Asahi!” He called out cheerily, throwing himself off Ryuu and practically flying into the larger splice.

It was hard to miss the obvious flinch, frown lines becoming apparent on the other’s face as they tried to register what just happened. He seemed happy, albeit a bit startled, much to Yuu’s enthusiasm. It was also hard to miss the bag he had in his hand, the much shorter man poking at it curiously with his face.

“Oh thank fuck,” Yuu heard Ryuu shout, turning around just in time to catch him sit up and throw his head back, “You take him from here Asahi-san, I don’t think I can handle babysitting him anymore.”

Yuu decided to plaster a displeased look on his face, aggressively rolling his eyes at Ryuu before returning his attention back to Asahi, “What’d you bring? I hope it’s something good, I’m tired of being force fed plants.”

One of the best things about being forcefully turned into something you didn’t ask for, was that due to the rewiring in his head, Yuu could finally understand the things Asahi said. He could hear his voice, understand every last syllable. Ryuu couldn’t, which left for some very hysterical antics in the earlier months, but in the end, all he treasured was being able to finally speak one on one.

“Oh, I, uhm, didn’t know what you’d like. So I got several types of sushi. You can’t eat those ice creams anymore…so I thought I’d get you something different,” Came the response, a little winded, but at least it was something he could grasp.

A big, goofy grin lit up Yuu’s face. His wings spread out momentarily, allowing him to jump up and wrap his arms around Asahi’s neck, planting a tender kiss on his lips before making a grab for the bag. Once in his hands, he ran off into the kitchen with it. Affection left Asahi floundering, so it was up to Ryuu to yell a faint ‘you have a stomach ache, noya!’, before he whipped around the corner and into the kitchen. His aim was to eat as much as he could before Shouyou or Kageyama showed up, after all.

Yuu planted himself in the corner near the fridge, a snicker passing his lips before his grin became a much more sinister smirk.

Who said having two boyfriends was a bad thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know?
> 
> This is an AU of an AU: AUception
> 
> My url on tumblr is also shafusu, feel free to contact me if you'd like to talk about this AU or just toss ideas--random headcanons at me.


End file.
